


Card VII: The Chariot

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chariot: triumph, success</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card VII: The Chariot

Card VII: The Chariot

_Triumph, success_

 

Victory

 

Trumpets flare,

Confetti rains,

The glorious army marches proudly through the streets,

Resplendent in crimson-red and stiff brown leather

And shiny-shiny helmets.

The crowd cheers and roars

As the conquerors return home,

Mostly unscathed.

 

Then trudge past the captured enemy leaders

And jeers-taunts-insults erupt from the beast

That is the public.

 

At long, long last

Rolls into view _his_ chariot,

 And _he_ is within,

Their god-in-flesh.

Clothed in majestic purple,

He clutches olive branch and scepter,

As the man behind him holds his wreath aloft

And harshly whispers _You are not a god_

Over and over until it fades to buzzing.

 

Here march the victorious armies

As a golden Rome celebrates

Her latest triumph.


End file.
